


Happily Ever After

by Percygranger



Category: Ella Enchanted - Gail Carson Levine
Genre: Childbirth, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Ella and Char begin their married lives, and find that certain kinds of luck hold true.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_enchanted/gifts).



> Dear elle_enchanted, I hope you enjoy this! Rereading the book was quite interesting after so long away from it, and I found myself fascinated with several elements of it. Elle is such a unique character, and the retelling of a fairy tale inspired me to try and work in another here, with a similarly unique take. Can you guess which one?

Char and Ella were walking in the garden after dinner when Ella brought up the subject of children. 

 

“Darling, you know it isn’t necessary,” Char said. “I’m not the crown prince, and after the curse you had to deal with no one would blame you for not wanting them.”

 

“True, but I do want at least one. Don’t you think it’d be nice? I loved my mother, growing up, and you’d be a much better father than mine, I think. We’d both be able to give them what they need. Love and attention, and even if they did have problems with fairies we’re quite experienced in dealing with them, now.” 

 

Char considered this, lips pursed. “But, we travel quite a bit! I wouldn’t want to leave them alone with a nanny or something while we’re off helping the kingdom.” 

 

“We could take a few years off of that, surely? And when we did start again we could take them with us, or use Mandy’s book to communicate…” 

 

“I see you’ve made up your mind.” Char swung their clasped hands, and a fond smile met her skin as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

 

Ella smiled back. “Well, perhaps, but I don’t want to do it if you’re opposed, of course! We could get a dog and call it our child, instead."

 

Char laughed. “I appreciate your concern. You know I tend to worry about things. After all, I never did see your curse until it was revealed.” 

 

“That wasn’t your fault! And you dealt with it all admirably even before you knew. I trust you’ll do well by our children.” 

 

“More than one?” 

 

“Well…”

 

“Are you sure, with fairies about, ready to gift our children with unknown things the moment they’re born?” 

 

“We’ve taught Lucinda her lesson, and, well, I won’t tempt fate by saying it couldn’t happen again, but it’s unlikely, surely?”

 

“I can only hope.”

 

*&*&*

 

“Push!” Mandy urged, watching carefully. “I can see the head…” 

 

Ella grunted and groaned. She was squatting, naked and covered with sweat, her hair in straggles around her face and shoulders. Birth was never pretty, not for mother or child, exhausted after a day of contractions. “Remind me, no more kids! Two…” She huffed, shifting, “is more...than enough!” 

 

“You act as if you didn’t have a mind of your own, and a contrary streak a mile wide.” Mandy admonished gently, helping brace Ella as she balanced. “Better I tell you that another one would be the best choice.”

 

“How’s she doing?” A voice came from the door, where Char had been banned after failing to be appropriately contrite for his contribution to this situation. 

 

“As well as can be,” Mandy called, “Push!”

 

“Aaaargh!” 

 

“And there we go; that’s an ear. One more big one, my lady!” 

 

Ella trembled, locked into her body with the strain, and let out a shout as the baby finally dropped into waiting hands. 

 

“Good! Good.” A wail went up as the child noticed they weren’t in the place they had been. “I know, it’s all cold and noisy out here, eh? Nice set of lungs...regular fingers and toes… A girl! If her parts are anything to go by.” 

 

“I see that,” Ella gasped, staring down at the tiny red and purple being. “Give her here...” 

 

“Oh, look at her.” Char, unable to abide being so far away, came nearer again. An arm around her waist, gently supportive, and they looked like the tiniest of families, mother and father and baby. 

 

*&*&*

 

The birth celebration came later than usual. Ella had banned everyone but family, including fairies, from attending her births. With labor starting on an uncertain day, and the actual event lasting anywhere from a few hours to more than a day, it was much better to schedule the party for a week or two after, letting the mother and household recover before visitors came, demanding time and food, but also offering gifts. Ella was naturally very wary of said gifts, considering her own childhood curse. Thankfully, she had a few fairies as friends, more than willing to help corral the magically inclined of the attendees. 

 

“Oh, what a darling child!” Lucinda gushed, under the watchful eye of Mandy, Ella, and Gen, the shoemaker. Lucinda was not suspiciously beautiful, the wrinkles on her face a match for her gray hair. Still, it never hurt to be careful. “I’m so sorry I missed Everett’s birth now. He must have been just as beautiful.” She sniffed, eyes glinting with tears. 

 

Ella cleared her throat. “Sorry to hurry you, but we do have other guests who wish to see the baby…” 

 

“Yes, of course! Child, I give you the gift of…” She closed her eyes, contemplating, unaware of the tension in the small circle around her. “Perfect curls,” she finished. Everyone sighed with relief. “Ringlets are just so lovely, and such a match for her face, don’t you think?” 

 

“Certainly, I’m sure she’ll appreciate having them when she’s older,” Mandy said, and shuffled her off to the side. 

 

Ella looked around, mentally tallying the guests. “Is that all of them?” 

 

“All the fairies, yes,” Gen spoke up, her voice gentle. She was a charmingly round being, who was fond of the color blue. 

 

“Oh good. I thought I was nervous at Everett’s birth party, but this one is worse!” 

 

“Well, Lucinda  _ is _ here this time.” 

 

Ella had only attended a few parties of this sort before being obliged to have one of her own, and the luxuriousness that came hand-in-hand with being married to royalty still overawed her. The manor they lived in, with its lavish decorations, was made even more impressive by the inhabitants, partygoers in silk, velvet, and lace. This particular celebration was being held on the third floor, a ballroom that opened up to a large balcony, where the party extended outside, allowing giants to attend with a minimum of awkward stooping or property damage. There were large tables set up outside overflowing with giant versions of party foods, although they were little more than snacks for the attendees’ very large stomachs.  

 

It seemed like it would be the easiest thing to sit and receive guests, but Ella soon felt tired, hiding yawns behind her hand. 

 

“Do you need to retire, dearest?” Char asked, taking advantage of a lull in the line to press a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“I think that might be-” Ella yawned again, “best. Little Angelina needs to be fed soon, besides.” 

 

“Of course. I’ll go find Everett so he can retire as well.” 

 

Finding turned out to be unnecessary, as a cry sounded, instantly recognizable to his parents as their oldest son. Thoughts of a nap forgotten, Ella and Char both rose, moving towards the disturbance. The crowd parted to reveal Lucinda, looking very harassed, the skirt of her dress half-ripped from its bodice, revealing fluffy white undergarments, and Everett crying, his minder trying her best to comfort him, to little effect. 

 

“My dress!” Lucinda exclaimed, clutching the fabric, “he ruined it. The work of my own two hands.” Turning to face Ella, she drew herself up, obviously intending to continue, but then paused, and her expression changed into something thoughtful. 

 

“I feel it would be a good time to offer your eldest a gift, and a lesson.” She announced.

 

Ella stopped where she was, face draining of color. “Oh no, that’s not necessary, surely we can-” 

 

“My mind is made up. He will wear only clothes made with his own hands, and thus understand what it feels like when they are ruined.” Lucinda said, looking quite pleased with herself. And it was done. 

 

The crowd gasped as the spell took effect. Everett’s current outfit didn’t disintegrate so much as unravel at the seams, shapes of fabric fluttering to the floor. 

 

Stunned by the sudden change of attire, he stopped crying, looking down at his body. Then, being a typical two year old, shouted with glee and made a break for it, escaping his nanny’s hands. Thankfully, Mandy was in the right place to catch him up, covering him with her apron as the people nearest laughed.  

 

“Oh no you don’t, little man,” She scolded gently as he twisted in her grasp. “You know better than that.” With a significant look at Ella and Char, who had grasped each other’s hands tightly, “I’ll take him to his room.” She made her way towards the nearest door, the nanny following. 

 

“Lucinda…” Ella started, then trailed off, frustrated. She already knew how this conversation would go. The fairy would defend her choices, and since it was small magic, not physically changing a person or their personality, just a few circumstances of their life, it was not something other fairies would take up with her on. 

 

“And with that, I bid you good day,” Lucinda said, snapping her fingers, and disappearing. 

 

The crowd murmured at this obvious display of magic, and soon fell to discussing it between themselves, hushed whispers and glances at Char and Ella, who were left with no one and nothing to fight.

 

“The more things change…” Ella muttered, staring at the space that the fairy had just occupied.

 

“I don’t suppose we could ask anyone else to lift the...spell?” Char asked. 

 

“No. We’ve received all our gifts from the attendees, and fairies can’t usually interfere with each other’s magic.” Taking a breath, Ella set her shoulders. “In any case, we still have a party to host. Mandy has Everett well in hand. A naked child is hardly the end of the world. Much better than an obedient one, I would think.” 

 

“Yes, that is true,” Char agreed, “But you should go and be with him anyway.” Lifting their clasped hands between them, Char kissed the back of Ella’s. 

 

Ella felt tears prick at her eyes. “Thank you, dearest,” she said, and hugged him thoroughly before following the path Mandy had taken.

 

*&*&*

 

Everett stomped and jumped happily in the large tank as his minders looked on, exclaiming as each footfall brought up a fine spray of water. 

 

“You’re sure this will work?” Ella asked.

 

Nodding firmly, Mandy watched Everett’s progress with satisfaction. “He laid down the fiber himself, helped me with the oversheet to keep it in place, and now he’s felting it. I don’t know what else you’d call making it with your own hands. Or feet, in this case. He can cut a head hole where we tell him to, and there you go, a folk jacket.” 

 

Ella squinted, trying to imagine it. “I’ve never made clothes like these. Then again, I never needed to! Embroidery was the only thing I had to learn. Sewing your own I at least had the theory of, but, well, this isn’t sewing.”

 

“I’ve got a sewing needle that makes perfect stitches every time ready to go, but he’s young. Keeping his attention, and not pricking his fingers...I think we’ll have to wait until he’s a bit older, still. This type of felting might just work. Get enough loose wool in one place and add water and motion, and it’ll stick together.” Everett shouted with joy as a particularly large splash was created. “It’s Ayorthian, although they usually weave it.” 

 

Everett made particularly loud splash, and yelled with delight. Smiling at her happy, naked child, Ella said, “Have we made any progress with other crafts?”

 

“He’s taken to knitting somewhat, but again, his attention span is an issue. We’re getting him to do it in short spurts between lessons. He likes the loom, but it’s too big, we need a smaller one for him, and then he’d have to sew the pieces together. Crafts take time, dearie.”

 

“So he won’t be wearing many clothes anytime soon.” 

 

“Besides a few ponchos, scarves, and skirts? No.”

 

Ella huffed. “Just our luck, it seems.”

 

“Don’t you worry, my dear, common folk make their own clothes, and he can too. He’ll be spinning his own thread in no time.” 

  
  



End file.
